General Idea/Mission mode/Teh Sweggurboi
Mission mode Mission mode is a game mode idea for Head Soccer and it is made by Teh Sweggurboi, with help from SUB01 and Werner der Champ. It is unlocked after winning against 54 characters in Arcade. If you go to Mission mode, a menu with 7 x 18 = 126 missions appears. Mission 1 is the easiest, the higher the number the harder the mission is and the more points you get achieving it. This would be great for new players, since gathering points is very hard for them. The missions are separated into 5 categories, Easy missions (2000 points reward), Medium missions (4000 points reward), Hard missions (6000 points reward), Very hard missions (8000 points reward) and Special missions (10000 points reward). To achieve a mission, you don't only have to complete the description, you also have to win the game. If you don't achieve the mission, but you win the game, you'll get a reward of 1000 points. If you achieve the mission, but lose the game, you don't have achieved the mission, but you get half of the mission's reward. You can start a mission by clicking on the mission you want and then click on at a start button next to the description of the mission. You don't have to do the missions in any order, you can choose yourself which mission you'd like to do. So you can have achieved mission 28, but not mission 16 for example. You have to achieve as many missions as possible. You can do missions as often as you want, but this won't increase the 'total missions completed' counter. Rules Every mission is just a normal match of 60 seconds with Sudden Death, if there's a tie at the end. However, Special missions have their own rules, so a Special mission game could be 4 minutes. You can choose your character, your costume and the mission you want to play, Head Soccer chooses the opponent and you can't fight against another character. In some missions, this is always the same opponent and you can see that in the Decided character or particularity column. If you have achieved certain amounts of missions, Bonus missions and/or Special missions, you can unlock some new Head Soccer characters. Have fun! Bonus missions. In some cases, after completing a mission, you can do a Bonus mission, giving you a huge reward if completed. This reward is always twice as much as the reward for completing the normal mission. In a Bonus mission you've got to do the same mission in a harder way, or under a special condition. 68 missions have a Bonus mission. Easy missions Easy missions will give you 2000 points for achieving. Medium missions Medium missions will give you 4000 points for achieving. Bonus missions will give you 8000 points. Hard missions Hard missions will give you 6000 points for achieving. Bonus missions will give you 12000 points. Very hard missions Very hard missions will give you 8000 points for achieving. Bonus missions will give you 16000 points. Special missions Special missions will give you 10000 points if completed. Bonus missions will give you 20000 points. Every Special mission has something different than a normal game. For example: the ball is big, the goal is small, a game takes longer, your opponent has a special costume that respawns, your upgrade stats are on the lowest level, or there is something else you have deal with to achieve the mission. Special missions have an unlock requirement. You have to complete a certain amount of (Bonus) missions or achieve something else in order to play a Special mission. You can also unlock some characters as a reward for achieving a certain amount of Special missions. Category:General Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Teh Sweggurboi Category:Collabs Category:Werner der Champ Category:SUB01